Dandelions
by Moony's Twin
Summary: The only thing James Potter could do was wish on a dandelion that his Lilyflower would come out unscathed, wishing he could take his princess and lock her away until the darkness was over. Pure Jily Fluff! JamesXLily LXJ Extremely Fluffly One-shot!


**Hey this is my third story on Fanfiction! My second Jily story and I hope you like it! All these wonderful characters are not mine, but instead belong to the magical J.K Rowling! Pure Jily Fluff! And to the people who reviewed and favorited thanks! **

**~ Dandelion ~**

Yellow, Green and White. That's all you'll see in the Hogwarts's courtyard. Rows and rows of yellow dandelions, then the white ones that have the delicate seeds, surrounded by the sea of green luscious grass. Many of the students are laid around the lake, watching the giant squid. Little second and third years are running around, all seventh years glad exams were finally over. Under the beech tree laid the Marauders, plus one beautiful red headed girl. Two dashing handsome boys, one flirting with multiple girls at once, the other stroking the red-headed girl's hair, peppering her forehead with kisses. A sandy blonde boy had his nose stuck in a book, the other rather pudgy, with a boyish, rat like face. The beautiful red-headed girl had her head laid across the handsome boy's chiseled chest with the square glasses, her hand stroking his. Her bright emerald eyes demanded attention, and a greasy headed boy was at the edge of the courtyard, nearing towards the Forbidden Forest. He watched the girl for a period of time, longing clear is eyes, before switching to the attractive boy with glasses, eye burning with loathing. However, the girl didn't notice, but the boy did. His gorgeous hazel eyes flashing, almost like a warning sign. He greasy hair boy glared, but walked away anyways.

~ James's POV ~

Ah, my red headed angel. Her beautiful red wine hair flowing down her back in waves, bright green eyes shining, flawless milky white skin, but I wouldn't care if she was a queen or a peasant, she would always be my princess. I'm probably drooling right now, and Sirius says I turning into a whipped sap, but I don't really care. For 6 years I have worked for this, this beauty, and she is finally mine. Even though I won't admit it, I'm scared. Scared she will leave me, for someone better, for someone who could give her everything. I know all the boys are pining after her, it's just I have always been there to make sure they back off. What if one day I'm not there, another boys comes along and she will leave me. I know my Lilyflower isn't like that, and I'm being stupid, but still. I try to be the best boyfriend I can be, but I still worry it'd not enough. It will never be. Lily deserves a prince, everything in the whole world. She deserves all the gems, jewels and crystals in the universe, but even that will not be enough. What do I have to give her, nothing but my love; somehow she tolerates me and loves me back. Sometimes I think it's a dream, that I will wake up one morning and she won't be in my arms. There are dark forces gathering these days, and since Lily is powerful muggleborn, she is a huge target. She is one of the best witches Hogwarts has ever seen, the darkness could take her at any moment. That's why I insisted she stayed with me in my bedroom. I know her room is only steps away from mine, but I feel better with her in my arms, where I can protect her, where I can love her even more. I tighten my hold around her waist, still not believing she is mine. She cuddled into me more as I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, softly giving her kisses on her collarbone. I saw Snivellus staring at Lily, I knew he cared for her, but he couldn't love her like I could. I glared at him, giving him a warning to back off, and surprisingly he did.

"Hey James, I going to meet Alice at the library, see you at dinner yea?" She tried to get up and grab her bag, but I refused to let go. I needed Lily by my side after all those exams, I missed her so much. I just wanted to curl in bed with my princess in my arms.

"Nooo. Why can't you stay here with me love, exams are over anyways," I whined.

"I still have to worry about becoming an auror; there is so much to study."

"You know how I feel about you becoming an auror, and I have heaps of gold, so you don't even have to worry about getting a job!" I didn't want my Lily to be out there where she could easily get killed. I understand she can take care of herself and she wanted to fight, but I just didn't want to lose her.

"James I am not some innocent child! You need to stop belittling me!" She tried to stomp away, but I hate it when she gets upset, especially if it my fault. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to look at me. I pressed her up against me, she had to know, had to know she is the only reason I live, and if she dies I go down with her.

"Princess, I know you are one of the best witches of our time, bloody hell you probably are. I know you can take care of yourself, but I get scared. What if you get hurt, taken, taken away from me? I could never live with myself if you got hurt in any shape or form. Do you remember the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match for the cup?" I asked with a frown.

~ Flashback ~

It was the final match for the season, and my whole team was relying on me to bring home the cup. We raced around they pitch, I found the head of red hair I was looking for. I winked at Lily and smile at her blush, gosh she was adorable. This morning I had a troubled time trying to get her into my old jersey. She said it stunk of sweat, and I replied my good luck charm had to wear my lucky jersey, but eventually she gave in. Sirius and Remus both laughed at the sight, said we looked like an old married couple.

"Ey James mate, gonna bring the cup home tonight?" asked Sirius. He was the beater on the team, while I was the seeker.

"Of course mate, going to bring the cup where it belongs!" I laughed.

"You better or else McGonagall is gonna have your arse."

"Nah, Minnie loves me!"

"She loves the quidditch cup more though." We got ready, and boy was it a brutal game. Penalties every other minute, players rapidly getting hit by bludgers, and those little snakes playing dirty. Eventually I caught the snitch, and I was searching for Lily in the crowd to go celebrate in the common room. Everyone was congratulating me on my catch, and then I heard a scream that made my heart stop. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd, when I saw a scene which made my blood turn ice cold. My beautiful Lily lied on the ground, blood pouring out of her stomach. I stood there stunned, who could injure such an innocent girl? I quickly bent down and cradled her head in my lap. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What did I do to deserve this, certainly Lily didn't do anything. My heart broke in two, unshed tears pooling in my eyes, a broken feeling going down through my core.

"Princess open your eyes, Lilyflower I love you, open your eyes for me," I whispered trying to coax her to awaken. Her skin a sickly pale color and her hands freezing cold. I cupped her face and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Professor, what happened to Lily?" I heard Remus demand. Dumbledore swiftly took his wand and mumbled words I couldn't make out. Lily's wound slowly began to heal, but her gorgeous eyes did not open.

"Professor," I choked out, my eyes blurred with tears, "what happened to Lily? Who did this?"

"It would seem Slytherin is not a very good sport. Michael Rosier decided the best way to get revenge to you was through Miss. Evans," Dumbledore said with sad eyes. "Don't fret James, Madam Pomfrey can fix her up in no time, her wound is already healing." With that my Lilyflower was taken to the hospital wing, and I promised myself I would never let any harm come to my princess.

~ End of Flashback ~

Lily nodded and shivered at the bad memories. I took her into my arms, tucking her head under my chin. I kissed the top of her head, and cuddled her into my chest.

"I promised myself I would never let you get hurt, I would always protect you. Being an auror is putting you right in the front line of danger, I don't know if I could ever live with myself if you got hurt." I ducked my head to capture her lips, my arms tightening around her waist, her hands winding in my hair. I could picture my whole future with this amazing woman, getting married, having kids, growing old together. She pulled away slightly,

"James, I want to fight, I need to do something, and I can't just sit here being helpless. I don't care if my life gets taken-"

"What if I do? I can't imagine life without you Lily; you're what I live for. If you're gone, I wouldn't know what to do. I probably would go insane, and Sirius would have to ship me off to 's. I love you with my entire heart and soul," I breathed. I locked her eyes with mine silently telling her, _I need you, can't you see? If you weren't here I would crumble like a house of cards in the wind. _

She stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to mine. I felt love, and passion in there telling me she needed me as well.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

I tucked her under my arm as we walked to the castle, and we would face the future one step at a time. I stopped to pick up a white dandelion, and blew the seeds watching them fly in the wind; wishing _Let Lily and I face the world together. _

Dumbledore POV

I smiled at the sight of young love, the only thing more powerful than magic. I could tell the trust, compassion, and love they had for one another was unbreakable, and they would be together 'til the don of time. I sensed they would do great things, and their love will be last a time without end. I chuckled remembering them as first years, Miss. Evans turning her nose up at Mr. Potter's antics, and him pranking her and pleading for her to go out with him. Now, Mr. Potter seemed he was trying to shield her away from the troubles of today, and Miss Evans would gladly risk her own life to save his. I beamed; Horace and Minerva owe me 5 galleons.

**Fin! I hope my third fanfic wasn't too horrible and I captured Jily just right. Review and I'll write more stories! **


End file.
